El día en que nos volvamos a ver
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Oneshot. Conocerla fue capricho del destino. El querer tenerla a su lado... era uno propio. Como hubiese sido un encuentro entre ellos a los seis años.


El día en que nos volvamos a ver

De: Priss****

10-FEB-04

04-MAR-04

================================================================

Conocerla fue capricho del destino. El querer tenerla a su lado.... era uno propio.

================================================================

Llevaba un buen rato esperando el momento en que pudiera entrar a verla.

Lo estaban haciendo esperar demasiado y eso lo estaba poniendo de mal humor, después de todo.... fueron ellos los que lo buscaron y le pidieron venir a verla. Sabrá dios que tanto hacían allí adentro; solo debía verla y ya, ¿no?.

Él tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar. Es cierto, solo tenia seis años, pero tenía demasiadas responsabilidades por cumplir.

El shaman fight sería dentro de siete años aproximadamente; debía prepararse para, esta vez, lograr ser el rey shaman.

- Me voy, no puedo esperar más.

Con su pequeño rostro lleno de frustración y enfado, se levantó dispuesto a largarse de ahí.

Los perdonaría por haberle quitado el tiempo, después de todo.... ella moriría muy pronto.

Suspiró aburrido mientras invocaba al espíritu de fuego para retirarse, más un sonido llamó su atención...

Parecían ser sollozos; tenia la impresión de que alguien no muy lejos de ahí estaba llorando. Curioso, dejó que sus oídos lo guiaran a través del tímido llanto que cada vez se volvía más sonoro para él. Entonces halló al emisor del sonido que tanto detestaba; odiaba ver u oír llorar a la gente... le parecía una muestra de la debilidad humana.

Frente a él, una pequeña niña de rubios cabellos sollozaba de rodillas, mientras ocultaba su joven rostro con sus manos. La escuchó murmurar algunas palabras que, por su llanto, no entendió. Se acercó un poco más comprobando que debía tener más o menos su misma edad.

El débil sonido de sus pasos sobre la hierba alertó a la pequeña, quien por fin dejó ver su rostro bañado en abundantes lagrimas.

- Yoh!!

De sus tiernos labios escapó un nombre que no era el de él.

No tuvo tiempo de hacerle ver su error. Sin que el pequeño lo esperase, la niña lo abrazó fuertemente mientras más lagrimas escapaban de sus lindos ojos negros.

- ¡Yoh no baka!. No vuelvas a lastimarme con tus tontas palabras.

La rubia estaba tan inmersa en su llanto que aun no se percataba de que no era con Yoh con quien estaba.

Sus jóvenes ojos se mostraron sorprendidos; con pupilas contraídas y descoloridas. ¿Qué era esa sensación?. Esa niña se le había lanzado así nada más.... y lo abrazó, se había aferrado débilmente a él, aun llorando inconsolable.

Nunca, nadie, se había atrevido siquiera a acercársele, ni shamanes, ni mucho menos humanos, pero.... ella. La sensación de tenerla cerca era nueva, extraña e incomoda. No fue capaz de mover un solo dedo; la niña se había ganado la muerte por el simple hecho de tocarlo, por confundirlo, pero ni siquiera pudo moverse.

Tuvo la sensación de que el mundo se detuvo por completo; no hubo sonido, ni movimiento, nada, hasta que....

- T-tú no eres Yoh.

La voz de la chiquilla pareció despertarlo de aquel trance fugaz en que se hundió.

Lo había dejado de abrazar, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él. Le sorprendió no encontrar miedo en sus negros ojos, solo había curiosidad, confusión y poco entendimiento de lo que allí estaba pasando.

- ¿Cuál es tú nombre?.

La pregunta salió de sus labios de forma tan espontánea que al mismo chico le sorprendió.

A pesar de que aun no le decía quien era él en realidad, la pequeña permaneció tranquila, observándolo detenidamente. En verdad era idéntico a Yoh, y al juzgar por su aspecto debía tener la misma edad de su amigo, solo su larga cabellera los diferenciaba. Y las ropas, claro, mientras que Yoh siempre vestía su traje de entrenamiento, este chico tan solo llevaba puestos unos pantaloncillos blancos, nada más.

De cualquier forma, ni siquiera lo conocía, y aun así....

Anna. =Le respondió.= Mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama.

Las lagrimas habían desaparecido desde hacia un buen rato dejando una expresión seria, casi fría, en el rostro de la pequeña niña.

No obstante, sus lindos ojos aun denotaban curiosidad. ¿Quién era él?; ¿por qué se parecía tanto al niño que siempre la hacia llorar?. No tendía. Su corta edad le impedía formularse cualquier posible respuesta, o quizá simplemente, en ese momento, no podía echar a volar su imaginación; ella solo, solo quería saber quien era él.

- Hao.

- Hao, ¿qué?....

- Solo.... solo Hao.

Le dijo su nombre, aunque esto no apreció ser suficiente para la rubia. Por un momento pensó en la respuesta completa: "_Hao Asakura_". Más la idea de develar su relación con los habitantes de la casa pareció no ser muy "oportuna".

- La curiosidad de pronto fue mutua.

¿Qué hacia una niña como ella en ese lugar?; ¿qué relación tenia con la familia?.... ¿por qué no le tenía miedo?.

- Yo vivo aquí.

- Ah, Si?.

Si vivía ahí entonces debía ser una de las aprendices de sacerdotisas. Entonces se dio cuenta.... el poder espiritual de esa chiquilla era mucho más alto que el de muchos shamanes con años y años de entrenamiento.

Ya desde ahora podía sentirse toda esa energía durmiendo dentro de ella; sin duda, el poder de la jovencita se incrementaría con el transcurso del tiempo.

El pequeño Hao sonrió divertido. Ella le resultaba interesante, después de todo, no siempre se puede encontrar a una persona con tremendo poder espiritual y que además no le tema en lo absoluto.

No obstante, lo que más le sorprendió al shaman fue el hecho de que la rubia se le acercase todavía más. Ni siquiera sus pocos seguidores le tenían la suficiente confianza como para estar a menos de dos metros de él, pero ella....

La curiosidad de niña llevó a Anna a tocarle la mejilla derecha al niño que recién había conocido. Todavía no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el parecido con Yoh era sorprendente por eso los confundió, si no fuera por el largo cabello de Hao, no habría forma de distinguirlos físicamente. Aunque desde una perspectiva espiritual, el aura que emanaba de este shaman era mucho más fuerte que la de su amigo, por no decir densa y fría.

No sé porque.... =Le dijo entre curiosa y divertida.= se parecen tanto.

La sonrisa de la pequeña, sumada a la mano de ésta en su mejilla, le estaba ocasionando verdaderos problemas al jovencito. Era una rara sensación que de su pecho surgía, sensación que no conocía o no recordaba haber sentido antes.

Aunque eran pocas las palabras o frases que mencionaban entre ellos, esto era lo más parecido que había tenido a una conversación. La sensación de estar acompañado por otra persona, con ella.... se sentía muy bien. Le gustaba, no sabia cómo o por qué, pero le gustaba.

Sus finas facciones, la sutil sonrisa, su dorado cabello brillando con ayuda de los rayos del sol que evadían las hojas de los árboles.... su tibia y pequeña mano sobre su rostro.... ella.

Aun era muy pequeño para entender ciertas cosas, pero el recuerdo de sus vidas pasadas le ayudaron a entender el porque de todas esas sensaciones y emociones. Ya lo había sentido antes, hace quinientos años, pero ahora parecía ser mucho más fuerte, intenso.... real.

Anna quiso retirar su mano, cosa que no pudo hacer, apenas la había alejado unos cuantos centímetros cuando el shaman se apresuró a sujetarla para que siguiera ahí, posada en su mejilla.

Este simple contacto parecía no ser suficiente para el pequeño Hao, quien sujetó la otra mano de la rubia para posarla sobre su mejilla izquierda. De esta forma, la pequeña itako se vio a si misma sosteniendo con ambas manos el rostro de aquel niño.

- ¿Qué haces?.

La pregunta surgió acompañada por una pequeña sonrisa.

Con voz tranquila, el shaman tan solo le pidió que se mantuviera así por un momento. Anna no entendía porque a Hao se le ocurrió mantener aquel contacto; a sus pocos años de vida, para la sacerdotisa esto era como un pequeño juego que le resultaba entretenido.

Si tan solo Yoh se comportara como ahora lo hacia Hao y no tan brusco y grosero como la mayoría de las veces, pues.... ella no tendría razón alguna para llorar.

De pronto, la sonrisa en los labios de la pequeña se esfumó por completo dando paso a una expresión de sorpresa. Ya no entendía lo que pasaba; el shaman había posado sus frías manos sobre sus mejillas. Ahora ambos estaban ahí, sosteniéndose los rostros.

El color en las mejillas de la itako se tornó de un lindo rosa, era la primera vez que alguien la trataba con tanta confianza; ni siquiera Yoh se portaba así con ella. Tan tranquilo, no!!, ese Yoh era un grosero la mayor parte del tiempo, en cambio Hao....

- De seguro te han dicho que eres una niña muy bonita.

La voz del pequeño interrumpió las comparaciones de la rubia.

Bonita?, ¿ella?.... nunca, nadie se lo había dicho, incluso el torpe heredero de los Asakura le hizo creer todo lo contrario.

Justo después de que los comprometieran, Anna, curiosa, preguntó al joven shaman lo que opinaba acerca de su compromiso. La respuesta no fue nada grata; que la llamase niña débil y por demás fea le había dolido bastante, provocando su llanto por primera vez.

Y ahora este chico, un total desconocido, viene y le dice que ella es una niña bonita.

Le resultaba tan extraño.... que dos personas fuese idénticas físicamente pero tan distintas en su forma de ser.

- Y-yo??.... no.

- En serio?. =Hao le sonrió tiernamente.= ¿Acaso los que habitan la casa están ciegos?.

La joven sacerdotisa sonrió apenada.

Eran demasiados halagos para una niña, halagos que iluminaban su rostro con tonos ligeramente rojos. De pronto se sintió avergonzada, alejó las manos del rostro del shaman y luego ya no pudo sostener la mirada de este. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa quizá. Un cosquilleo en el estomago que no recordaba haber sentido antes era acompañado por el acelerado latir de su corazón. Era Hao quien le provocaba sentirse así, él, sus palabras y sus manos acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas.

Entonces, sin saber porque, sonrió ligeramente; se sentía bien, muy a gusto en compañía de este niño. Posó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre una de las de Hao, haciendo que por fin le soltase el rostro.

Y él los sintió, los suaves y delgados labios de Anna posados sobre su mejilla izquierda. El shaman estaba sorprendido y no era para menos, eso era.... algo que no se llegó a esperar.

El contacto no se prolongó por más de cinco segundos, más para el pobre niño el tiempo se había congelado. Aun podía sentir la calidez que la chiquilla le transmitió con sus atrevidos actos. ¿Era ese el cariño del que tanto alardeaban los humanos e incluso algunos shamanes?....

- Hao.... Hao, ¿me escuchas?.

El niño la miró aun con las pupilas contraídas; la voz de la pequeña itako había logrado que volviese a la realidad.

Entonces la observó con completa atención. Ella estaba ahí, con él, tan cerca como nadie lo había estado; sus rostros a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Podía sentir a su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal, por otro lado, la sonriente expresión de la rubia le hizo suponer que su rostro estaba ligeramente envuelto en rojo.

había confusión e intranquilidad tanto en su mente como en su corazón, todo por culpa de esta niña, aun así no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, le gustaba verla.

- P-por qué tú no....??.

De pronto se detuvo.

El niño de largos cabellos pudo sentir la presencia de Mikihisa. Al parecer no podría seguir ahí con la joven sacerdotisa.

- ¿Qué pasa?.

- No es nada.... =Mencionó mostrando una de sus tiernas sonrisas.= es solo que debo irme.

- Pero.....

Anna quiso detenerlo, preguntarle tantas cosas... entre ellas el porque de su repentina y apresurada despedida, más no pudo pronunciar aquella simple palabra...

Hao la tomó por sorpresa cuando posó sus labios sobre los de ella; la había besado, no un inocente beso en la mejilla como el que ella le dio, fueron sus labios los que hicieron contacto con los del pequeño.

Tan rápido y repentino, tan espontáneo.... tan corto. Un simple roce, si, un simple roce entre sus labios que apenas y pudieron sentirse, más la sensación estaba ahí.

La pobre Anna se sonrojó avergonzada y la voz le falló cuando más la necesitaba; ni siquiera podía pensar en algo que no fuera aquel delicado y fugaz contacto con Hao.

Aun cuando él acarició suavemente sus rojas mejillas, Anna se quedó completamente inmóvil y solo pudo ver como Hao se alejaba rápidamente mientras se despedía.

- Prometo que nos volveremos a ver.... no lo olvides.

Sus palabras.... una despedida y una petición.

- Hao.

Lo único que pudo decir después de perderlo de vista, fue casi un susurro. Llevándose las manos al pecho como tratando de controlar su agitado corazón.

El sentimiento de la tristeza había vuelto a ella mientras se aferraba a creer en la promesa del joven shaman.

En verdad quería volverlo a ver.

* * *

- Así que.... es la prometida de tu estúpido hijo. 

La voz del pequeño sonó por toda la habitación.

Se encontraba a solas con la mujer que hace seis años le dio a luz, y cuya muerte se acercaba cada vez más. Aun así, apenas le fue permitido verla, le preguntó por la niña de rubios cabellos, aquella que recién había conocido y por la cual parecía haberse interesado bastante, más de lo normal.

El solo hecho de que estuviese con los Asakura era prueba inequívoca de sus habilidades espirituales, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que la habían comprometido con su otra mitad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella, Hao?.

- Nada importante. Mejor dime para que querías verme.

Era cierto, fue Keiko la que pidió que lo buscaran y trajeran ante ella... solo para hablar.

La mujer titubeó por un momento, pero tiempo era lo que menos tenía.

- Sabes que soy tu madre y por eso....

- ¡Vaya madre!. Una que estuvo de acuerdo en privarme de la vida después de unos minutos de haber nacido... madres como tú no hay muchas.

La señora solo pudo bajar la mirada mientras las lagrimas resbalaban fácilmente por sus mejillas. El dolor en su pecho era inmenso, apenas y podía con el sentimiento de culpa y ni que decir de cuan arrepentida estaba.

- Solo, solo quiero.... que me perdones.... Fue una decisión muy difícil pues tú eres mi hijo.

Entonces esa era la razón para verlo.... Hao guardó silencio, él no la veía como una madre, nunca intentó hacerlo, ni siquiera sabia si sentía algo por ella.

Pero así eran los seres diminutos, siempre pidiendo perdón cuando ven la muerte cerca.

- Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme entonces me voy.

- Espera!!. Hijo, por favor, entiende....

El joven shaman frunció el ceño. Los que debían entender eran ella, los Asakura, todos.... pero eran tan ciegos que no se daban cuenta.

- ¿No lo ves, Keiko?. Si Yoh hubiese sido el primero en nacer y ustedes hubieran intentado matarlo, el espíritu de fuego lo habría protegido a él.... pero bueno, eso ya no importa.

Después de estas palabras, el pequeño estaba dispuesto a abandonar el lugar y no volver a Japón hasta iniciado el torneo de shamanes, pero....

- Por favor, olvídate de tu ambición y regresa con tu familia.... ¡hazlo por mi!.

El pequeño shaman de fuego sonrió divertido, esa mujer no era nada buena para persuadir a los demás.

- ¿Familia?. Ninguno de ustedes me interesa. Incluso de Yoh solo quiero su alma.

Más lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, Keiko no pudo evitarlo era muy doloroso todo aquello que escuchaba.

- Sin embargo, ella.... estoy interesado en Anna Kyouyama.

- Pero ella es la prometida de Yoh.

Eso tiene solución después de todo, la existencia de ese individuo es un error. Tarde o temprano me quedare con su alma, entonces, Anna será para mi.

La joven madre lo miró sin entender; el compromiso estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Aunque su hijo menor muriese eso no le daba suficiente derecho a Hao para quedarse con ella.

Como adivinando los pensamientos de la mujer, el chico se dispuso a explicar con tranquilidad.... De su vida anterior aprendió muchas cosas de los apaches, entre ellas, una costumbre de la que ahora sacaría una gran ventaja.

En la tribu apache, cuando un hombre muere y deja a su mujer, el hermano tiene la obligación de casarse con ella y protegerla.

- Pero... tú no eres apache.

- Lo fui, por lo tanto, Yoh también... además, si no mal recuerdo ella no es la prometida de Yoh, sino del Asakura que gane el trono....

Podría ser él o podría ser Yoh....

La sonrisa del pequeño shaman daba a entender claramente que dada la brecha entre su temible poder espiritual comparado con el insignificante poder de su gemelo, su hermano menor era incapaz de llegar a ser el rey shaman. Y si Yoh llegaba a perder, sería él, Hao Asakura, quién se quedase con la pequeña sacerdotisa.

- Bueno, eran razones muy lógicas.

E incluso, si quería, podía quitarle a la rubia a la fuerza, así de fácil. Si ahora no lo hacia era porque primero deseaba que la itako se volviese más fuerte.

Por otro lado, la mujer no sabia si resignarse o insistir; moriría y ella no podría hacer algo para que su hijo cambiase de ideas.

- Bien, Keiko.... creo que no hay más que decir.

La mejer lloró de rodillas sobre el futon, era su culpa que Hao se encaprichara con Anna; si no lo hubiese buscado, él nunca habría venido a Izumo y no la hubiese conocido. Quizás ya nada se podría hacer y eso era algo que la mortificaba enormemente, sin embargo, la voz de su primogénito llamó su atención....

- Pero, sabes?... por ti conocí a Anna, y por ella estoy experimentando una emoción que no había sentido en ninguna de mis vidas. Por eso.... te doy el perdón que tanto me has pedido, Keiko.

La mujer se sorprendió.

Si hace apenas un rato había dicho que ella no le interesaba, que nunca la vio como una madre, entonces.... no podía creer que el simple hecho de haber conocido a la niña de rubios cabellos fuese suficiente para que el temible Hao le otorgase su perdón.

El niño que hasta ahora le habló dándole la espalda, se giró mostrándole una suave sonrisa, sonrisa que por una extraña razón hizo feliz a la mujer. Ver esa expresión en el rostro de su hijo fue como un regalo de despedida.

Como su madre que era, solo deseaba que el pequeño fuese feliz, y si Anna iba a lograr tal hazaña, entonces estaba bien así. Por desgracia su otro hijo también quería a la jovencita y no sabia si esto acarrearía más problemas entre los hermanos.

Aun así, Keiko también sonrió, lo hizo de forma tierna, de forma maternal pero con un dejo de tristeza que no podía ocultar; Hao sintió la ligera molestia de la culpabilidad.... él la había lastimado con sus palabras, así como Yoh lastimó a Anna con las suyas.

Después de todo, ellos dos se parecían mucho más de lo que al chico le hubiese gustado admitir.

_"Quizás debí guardarme muchas cosas en vez de decírselas"._ Pensó el pequeño, dándole de nuevo la espalda a la joven señora.

Hao caminó hasta la puerta, ansioso por irse lo más lejos posible, no sin antes dejar que unas cuantas palabras escapasen de sus labios...

- Perdóname tú a mi, mamá.

Dicho esto, abandonó el lugar así nada más.

Su presencia se desvaneció en pocos segundos lo cual significaba que ya estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Como en shock, Keiko permaneció en silencio por largo rato hasta que finalmente sonrió, aun a pesar de las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Las lagrimas que ahora derramaba no eran más que de inmensa felicidad; la llamó mamá.... en verdad escuchó esa palabra en voz de su primogénito.

La puerta se deslizó violentamente, era Mikihisa quien entraba preocupado por lo que pudiera haber sucedido ahí. No se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a su esposa llorando, eso era algo que ya se esperaba.

- ¿Te lastimó?; te ofendió?.

La voz de su cónyuge sonaba triste y preocupada, más la mujer negó con la cabeza, aun entre lagrimas y conservando el amplia sonrisa que a su rostro adornaba.

- ¡¡M-me dijo mamá!!.

La quebradiza voz de la señora no podía ocultar lo feliz que la hicieron dichas palabras.

Se abrazó fuertemente a su esposo como tratando de transmitirle su sentir, que supiera que el buscar al pequeño Hao había sido lo mejor que pudo haber hecho por ella. No se arrepentía.... ahora ya podía morir tranquila.

* * *

Mientras tanto, ya muy lejos de ahí....

Hao se trasladaba sobre su espíritu acompañante, dispuesto a continuar con su búsqueda de shamanes fuertes. Más su mente ahora era un ir y venir de extraños y fugaces recuerdos.

Pensaba en las palabras que le dijo a Keiko.... ¿por qué lo hizo?. En realidad todavía no entendía porque había accedido en visitar la mansión Asakura en Izumo.

- Quizá ese fue mi primer error.

Se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía irónicamente.

Entonces, la imagen de una linda niña de rubios cabellos ocupó por completo su mente. Si no la hubiese visto le habría dicho cosas mucho peores a Keiko Asakura, sin embargo.... no fue así.

Conocerla fue capricho del destino, y el querer tenerla a su lado era uno propio.

Desgraciadamente para volverla a ver ahora tendría que esperar a que el shaman fight diera comienzo....

Cumpliré esa promesa... =Le dijo al aire mientras sonreía suavemente.= quizá para entonces pueda aceptar lo que me haces sentir... Anna.

Así podría confesárselo a ella.... por eso, el día en que la volviese a ver le pediría que estuviese a su lado.

No como una más de su grupo, ni por su futuro poder.... lo haría porque el latir de su corazón así se lo pedía.

.:: Fin ::.

=================================================================

Imagínense a Hao con los pantaloncillos blancos que usaba "Van Fanel" en su niñez.

¿Por qué Hao y Anna de niños?: mi primera motivación fueron los fics que hay de YxA cuando pequeños;

quise imaginar una "relación de amor" entre Anna y Hao a tan corta edad.

Escogí los seis años, poco antes de que el shaman de fuego matara a los padres de Lyserg.

Ahora, la conversación entre Keiko y Hao. Muchos suponemos que la madre de los gemelos murió,

sabrá dios cómo o porqué, el hecho es que no aparece en el "tiempo presente" del anime.

Ella lloró al tomar la decisión de acabar con la vida de su hijo, por eso describí una situación donde ella se disculpase.

Y por último, la costumbre apache.... ¿alguien llegó a ver Doctor Qeen?. Bueno, en ese programa hubo un capitulo

donde se hablaba de dicha costumbre entre los Cheyene, solo quise usarla para los apaches .


End file.
